Sailor Earth: Warrior that Never Was
by mystic-angel909
Summary: Sorry for those who reveiwed my first chapter. I couldn't replace the chapter, so i had to re-enter it...please do not get mad! Darien has a little long lost sister. After a harsh childhood, will Ashley learn to love a family? Wiseman has his own plans
1. Default Chapter

AN: I hope you like this story. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Hurry doctor, there's been a terrible car crash and there are two unconscious children." Cried a nurse to the doctor running across the hall. As the doctor neared, he could see a young black haired boy not over the age of 8. Next to him was a little girl, about 2 or 3.

"Do you have the identities of the young children?" he asked. The nurse shook her head.

"What about their parents. Are they still alive?" Still the nurse sadly shook her head. This was terrible. Two very young children without anyone to live with…

After examination, the doctor entered the little boy's room.

"Complete amnesia. He has no clue what his name is. I guess we should arrange for an orphanage."

"What about the little girl?" asked another doctor?

"A man claiming to be their uncle came and picked up the little girl. Her name was Ashley Shields. The uncle said that he could not care for both and just left with Ashley in his arms."

"Unbelievable. Such a heartless man." Said the doctor as a single tear left her eye.

AN: I would have this chapter end here, but it would be too short. So….enjoy!

Chapter 1: Ashley

It was a normal day at the Crown Arcade. Customers here, customers there…and the usual 'gang'. The gang consisted of Serena, a blonde with two unusual 'meatballs' on her head. Lita, a tall brunette, Mina, another blonde, but her hair was down and there was a red bow in her hair; Ami, a short, blue haired girl; Raye, a black, long haired girl; and the only male sitting with them, Darien Shields. He had short raven colored hair. His eyes could never be read, he was a cold, and distant man, mainly because he had been alone all his life. Ever since he was a little child. His parents had died from a car crash. All this time, he had though he was an only child. Who knew he could never be so wrong…

Another raven haired girl walked through the sliding doors into the arcade. She walked up to the counter, where Andrew, Darien's best friend was wiping the counter.

"Hi, what can I get you?" asked Andrew in that cheerful voice he was always in.

"Actually, I was walking by and I saw your 'now hiring' sigh and I was wondering if I could get a job." The girl shyly asked.

"Um…why don't we sit down and I we can begin a real interview. First, I need you to fill out an application." Andrew walked to the cashier and took out some paperwork. He handed Ashley the form and pen. Ashley accepted it and sat down at a booth to fill out her application.

Serena curiously sneaked over to the counter and fingered for Andrew to come.

"Hey Andrew, who's the girl?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh, she's someone who wants a job. I haven't seen her around…maybe she's new here." He answered, unsure of himself. Serena shrugged and returned back to her spot in the booth.

"Who is she?" asked Mina.

"A girl who wanted a job. Ashley I think her name was."

After Ashley filled out her application, she and Andrew had an interview and Andrew accepted her for the job.

"Oh, thank you, Andrew!" she cried. "You can't believe how much I need the money! When can I start?"

"You can start right now, if you want to." He smiled, giving her an apron.

"I'd be glad to."

"Be careful of that table. The girl with the pigtails, she'll eat a lot so make sure you're a quick writer." He joked, pointing to Serena's table. Ashley laughed and walked over to their table.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. Do ya guys want anything to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll have a coke." Answered Lita.

"Coffee." Darien added.

"Nothing for me." Replied Raye and Mina in unison.

"Um…I'll have a cheese burger, extra large fries, oh! A triple thick chocolate milkshake, and chips." She said in one quick breath, and smiled, content with her order. Ashley wrote it all down, and proceeded to the counter to give the chef the order.

"Wow. She's good. Andrew usually had to ask twice to get everything." Noted Ami. A black cat walked inside the arcade. Andrew looked and smiled at the little kitty. The cat was black with a yellow crescent moon mark on her forehead. She walked up and jumped onto Serena's lap.

"Hello Serena, everyone. Sorry I'm late. Your mother made me take a bath." Luna shuddered and glanced at Serena.

Moments later, Ashley returned with everyone's order. Luna felt a jolt of energy from the new girl. 'I wonder what that could be. Could it possibly be from her?' she asked herself but put it aside and joined her owner and her friends as they talked with Ashley.

"So, Ashley, did you just move here? I haven't seen you around." Asked Raye.

"Yeah. I moved here from New York City. I lived with my uncle, but I decided to move and be on my own."

"What about your parents? Don't you live with them?" asked Darien, surprised she didn't live with her parents. Ashley frowned.

"My parents died when I was 2. My uncle came and took me to live with him. Apparently, I was the only one that survived." She looked up, trying not to cry.

"Um…I have to go…see you guys around." She waved, gave her apron to Andrew and walked off.

'I wonder if she and I are related. I mean, I did have amnesia and I don't anything about my life before, so, I guess I'll check with the orphanage later.' Thought Darien to himself.

The group was enjoying their time when a white cat ran into the arcade, and leaped onto the table that Luna had. He, too, had a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but there's a monster in the park and its stealing people's energy." He warned. Everyone got up and ran outside, into a back alley where they could transform without being detected.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!" Brilliant lights of pink, blue, red, green, and orange flashed as the girls became their other selves. The infamous Sailor Scouts. Darien pulled out a single red rose and in a flash, he too had become his other self, the mysterious, Tuxedo Mask. The group jumped onto the roof of the buildings in order to get the scene of the crime quicker without having people see them.

When they arrived, a green monster with 7 tentacles ran around the park, sucking the energy from civilian's bodies. Tuxedo Mask pulled out a rose and shot it at the monster, stunning it for a moment.

"How could steal the energy of the innocent people. I, Tuxedo Mask will defend this place from people like you!"

"Hey! That was my line!" squeaked Sailor Moon.

"Are you done yet? We have a monster to kill!" cried Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter. Right before she launched her attack, the monster's tentacles shot at her. Everyone else was too busy fighting off other attacks from the other tentacles. The tentacle caught Sailor Moon by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Sailor Moon dropped her scepter and a pink glow released from her. Suddenly, a green vine-like whip came out and struck the tentacle, causing the monster to release its hold on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dropped to the ground with a thud and retrieved her scepter.

"Moon…Scepter…Elimination!" she cried and the monster was blasted into many pieces. Everyone looked up to see who had saved Sailor Moon's life. A girl, wearing a sailor suit just like them but with a green skirt and shoes like Sailor Venus' but blue and black hair pulled into a high ponytail, standing on a branch. Her face was hidden in the shadows, her whip in hand.

"You need to be more careful, Sailor Moon, I might now be here to save you next time, and she jumped off, fading from their sight. A single white rose dropped as she had jumped. Tuxedo Mask walked up and picked up the rose.

"Maybe you two are related somehow." Suggested Sailor Moon.

"Yeah..maybe."

The next morning, Darien woke up and left early in the morning to find out if he was really the only survivor in the crash so many years ago.

As he neared the building, he could feel all the years he had spent in there, all the lonely nights, no friends, no one to play with. He walked in and walked up the information desk.

"How may I help you?" asked the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could see a file, Darien Shields? He was taken here 12 years ago."

"Hold on one moment please, it might take a while, seeing as how it such a long time ago."

About 5 minutes later, the woman went into a back room and returned with an old manila folder in her hand. She gave it to Darien. He smiled a thanks and sat down to read what it had said. He almost fainted when he read what was inside.

"Darien Shields. 6 years old. Parents died in car crash. Sister, Ashley Shields taken to Uncle in United States."

"Sister…Ashley….Shields…"

End chapter 1

AN: I hope you liked it. Please review and put some input into this! Thank you! Happy Holidays!


	2. Revelations

AN: Thank you for all those who have reviewed my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or any of the other stories.

Chapter 2: Revelations

When Ashley returned to her newly bought apartment, her feline friend awaited her, with an amused face. She was a beautiful orange cat with the crescent mark on her forehead, the same one Luna and Artemis bore. (Why it's a crescent will be explained in later chapters.)

"My, my, you're here not even a week and you already have had your first battle in Japan."

"Oh, can it, Cascade. Besides, it wasn't _my_ battle, it was the scouts. I was merely to help." She remarked.

"Anyways, I suggest you get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"How? I didn't enroll yet." She asked, puzzled.

"I enrolled you at the Crossroads Junior High." Cascade replied with a smug look on her face.

"What! How?! You're only a cat!" she cried!

"Easy. Internet. You can do anything there."

'Ashley…is…my…sister…' Darien thought to himself. He walked up to the woman.

"Is there any more information on this file?" he asked, eager for more answers. The woman took the file and looked.

"I'm sorry. The rest of the information is with the doctor who sent the child here. I'm sorry." She answered.

"Thank you. By the way, where does this doctor work?" He returned the file to the woman.

"Crossroads District Hospital." (sorry for the weird name. I though of it out of the blue.) 'That's near Serena's school.' He thought. He nodded thanks and left the building. He got into his car and drove over the hospital.

"Everyone, we have a new student in our class. Ashley Smith. Everyone, make sure she is knows her way around," Ms. Haruna announced. "Ami!" she called. The blue hair girl attentively raised her hand. "You will help Ashley around the school. As for your seat…" she looked around the classroom for an empty seat. Her eyes stopped on a certain blonde…sleeping in class! "Serena! Sleeping again in class?!" she fumed as the blonde sat straight up. "Ashley, you will sit next to her." Normally Ms. Haruna wouldn't give Serena her usual detentions, but today she had a date and couldn't miss it.

At lunch, Serena had lunch with her friends like she usually did. Lita, Ami, Mina. Today, there was a new edition to their 'gang.' Ashley was sitting next to Serena, enjoying her peanut sandwich.

"So, Ashley, what was it like, living with your uncle?" asked Lita, with a mouthful of lunch in her mouth.

"It was ok…" she began, feeling uncomfortable. She decided to change the subject. "So, where's your friend, Raye?" looking around for the ebony haired girl that was at the arcade that day.

"Oh, she goes to school at the catholic school down the street." Answered Ami.

"You wanna go to the arcade after school? We always go there after school." Invited Serena.

"Yeah, my shift begins at 4." (School ended at 3:30)

Darien froze when he got to the door to the doctor's office. This was the same doctor that kept the big secret from him…that he had a family.

Flashback

"Where am I? Who am I?" asked a confused little boy. He was 6 years old. He sat in a hospital bed with a bandage around his head. A man with a white coat entered the room.

"Hello, Darien, I'm Dr. Mason. I'm sorry to say that you're parents have died in a car crash. You were the only survivor. I'm sorry. Do you remember any of that?" he asked, looking at the clipboard at the end of his bed.

"No, all I remember is that me and my sister…my sister! Is she dead?" he panicked.

"I think the accident must've affected your memories somehow. You have no sister, no siblings for that matter." The doctor replied, shakily.

End Flashback

Darien drew in a big breath and opened the door. A semi-old man stood up.

"Can I help you?" he asked, taking off his glasses.

"Yeah…I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions about a case, 12 years ago." He asked, as composed as he could be considering the circumstances.

"Sure. I'll try to tell you all I know, but it's been a while."

"Why didn't you tell Darien Shields he had a sister?" the doctor suddenly went pale.

"I..don't…know what..you're..t..talking about." He stuttered.

"Yes you do. I was in an accident 12 years ago, I suffered from amnesia and you told me I had no sister. You lied!" he banged his fists onto the table.

"I'm sorry, Darien, but your uncle specifically told me not to tell you about her. He didn't want you to start looking for her…" He finished.

"How did you know it was uncle?"

"I assumed…your sister ran up to him and cried for her mother and father."

"Assumed?! Do you know how much of a risk that is?! He could be a kidnapper for all you know! He could have a lollypop behind his back, urging the girl forward and taught her to call him her uncle!" Darien walked out of the room and slammed the door. The doctor sighed and sat in his chair. He knew Darien would tell his superiors about the incident and his job would be over.

After Darien left the doctor's office, he couldn't think about anything else. After all the years of loneliness, he finds out he has a sister. 'I have a sister…' the thought raced through his mind. After minutes of mindless wandering, he found himself at the arcade. He walked inside and sat down at his usual barstool.

"Hey, how can I help you?" Darien looked up. The voice didn't belong to Andrew. It was a feminine voice. He saw Ashley, standing across from him.

"I'm ok for now, thanks." He nodded. She smiled and walked over to Serena and her friends. They were laughing happily. 'They're enjoying themselves. Let's hope they get along once they find out Ashley's my sister. Well, let's get this over with.' He drew in a breath and got up. It would've been easier if the rest of the scouts weren't there. He was beginning to sweat. This was big. REALLY big. His and Ashley's future would change from this day on. But he knew he had to do it. If not for his stake, for his sister then. He walked over and faced Ashley.

"Ashley, I have a question for you," Ashley looked up. "When your parents died, are you positive that you were the only survivor?" he asked in a shaky voice. Ashley's eyes widened.

"Yeah…that's what my uncle…well…I don't know what to tell you!" tears strung from her eyes.

"What do you mean? Were you or weren't you!" Darien was very frustrated.

"Darien! What if she doesn't want to talk about it! Look at her!" cried Serena.

"Serena. You don't understand. Depending on her answer could change the rest of our lives." Darien answered calmly.

"You mean…she could be…" Ami was putting all of this together.

"Yes. Today, I went to the hospital I was sent to the night of the accident. The doctor there told me that I wasn't the only survivor. I had a sister." He confessed. Everyone gasped.

"You mean…" Ashley finally spoke.

"Yes. I am your older brother, Darien. I had amnesia and couldn't remember…even you. I mentioned you, but the doctor said it was because of the accident affected my brain."

"It's not true. I am your sister. I remember hat night as if it were yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"My uncle forbade me to mention you at all, or else …he would kick me out of the house. It was because of my aunt, she was the nice one of the house. She showed me a picture of you, once. My uncle wasn't the nicest guy in the world. I always got the punishment for things I didn't do, because I was the one who was easiest to blame. He would make me clean and make dinner every night. It was endless work. (Sorry for the Cinderella-ness of it.) I didn't try to look for you because I knew my uncle would find out and kick me out." Tears were now streaming uncontrollably from her eyes.

"Well, all that matters is Darien has a sister and Ashley has reunited with her brother." Said Lita.

"Darien! I didn't know you had a sister!" cried Andrew. He put a hand onto Darien's shoulder. He was very happy for his friend. Andrew was one of Darien's few friends he has told his past about. He was glad Darien has someone to share his pains with, other than his girlfriend. "We should throw a congratulations party for you two!"

"Yeah! We should! It'll be the best party ever!" squealed Serena. Darien smiled and looked down to his newfound sister. He knew his life would never be so lonely anymore.

End chapter 2.


	3. More introductionsbut wait, i don't like...

I'm so sorry that I've been like gone for months…well, I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting. I pinky promise that the next chapter will be up soon enough!

Chapter 3: More introductions? I don't like this one though…

Ashley had decided to move in with Darien since her apartment was too far from school and Darien had a car. On the weekend, he and Ashley had gone to Pottery Barn to buy furniture for her room. (AN: I love PBTeen!)

"How's this Ashley?" asked Darien, holding up red sheets. Ashley cringed.

"Ew! That would completely clash with the rest of the apartment! I need something that's light, and not so dull. Lavender! That's the perfect color!" She exclaimed as she picked up a set of light lavender sheets with faded Hawaiian flowers. She then looked for the rest of the bed set. (Pillows, comforter covers, etc.) She then noticed she didn't have anything to decorate her room with. She spent two hours in the same store looking for fresheners, cute little stuffed animals, posters, curtains, and other misc. items to add to her room. At the end of the night, when they returned, Ashley and Darien placed everything in her empty room and fell asleep instantly.

Ashley woke up to the smell of bacon, sausages, waffles, and coffee. She grinned and stood up. She put on her fluffy purple slippers (that she'd bought yesterday ) and walked into the kitchen. She slapped her hand over her mouth and snuck out of the kitchen, making sure Darien hadn't noticed her. She went into her room to retrieve her camera. She came back to the kitchen and found Darien where she saw him last, wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron with flour all over his ebony hair and on the counters. She couldn't help it but laugh. 'Ok, picture now, laugh later.' She told herself. She readied the camera and snap! Darien heard the sound and whipped around to find his baby sister on the floor laughing her guts out with a camera clutched in her hand. 'Oh, it's on now.' He smirked. He composed himself and smiled sweetly.

"Alright, Ashley; if you feel this is the way it has to be, then you can just have your own breakfast as I enjoy my wonderful, delicious waffles, sausages…" he continued to grin, not noticing Ashley getting up, and sneaking off with a plate of the wonderful breakfast. She tiptoed into her room and locked the door.

10 minutes later----

"C'mon, Ashley! Get out here now! I spent all morning getting that breakfast ready. It's perfect and you have to take it!" Darien, (changed) had spent the last 10 minutes coaxing Ashley to open the door and give him his breakfast. Yes, he had some, but she was smart enough to take her share plus most of his. Darien was about to walk away when he heard a door creak. Ashley peeked her head out and walked outside, facing her brother, who's face was completely pale, staring at the empty plate in her hand.

"Darien, Darien. One thing you have to understand is that I like to eat, and nothing gets between me and my appetite." She waved her finger at him. In the silence, a pin could be heard across the street. Sensing the tension, Cascade walked out.

"Well, don't we have a party to attend to?" Both brother and sister snapped out from their 'own world' and stared at Cascade.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I'll start getting my stuff together in my room." Ashely commented as she put the empty plate in the sink and returned to her room. Darien sighed, knowing he lost and sulked to the kitchen, to clean up what was left of his breakfast. (AN: I know the breakfast thing was a little random, but I though it would be funny.)

At around 3 o'clock, the doorbell rang and Ashely, wearing a mini-skirt and t-shirt opened the door to find Ami and Lita at the door.

"Hey! Come on in…" welcomed Ashley as Ami and Lita went to greet Darien and Cascade. By 3:45, everyone except Serena had arrived. Raye was pacing around the room.

"I knew it! Serena is always the one late! Plus. Lita's wonderful food is getting cold!" As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Raye shot up and opened the door to find a Serena.

"Serena! How are you so late? Do you realize that we've all been waiting for you for, like forever!" Raye blew up.

"Jeeze, Raye, keep it down, would ya? It's killin my ears!" Serena covered her ears with her hands.

"Well, if you'd arrived early for once, then maybe I wouldn't have to yell at you!" Serena and Raye were on the verge of killing each other. Everyone else was watching in pure amusement. Luna walked in the door and knew this had to stop. She jumped up, and scratched both girls down their arms.

"OWWW!" they cried, simultaneously. Luna smiled and sat next to Artemis and Cascade.

Dark Lair:

A man with a dark cloak watched Ashley's party though a glass ball. His metallic hands ran around the sphere in amazement.

"All this energy, in one place; it's wonderful!" he laughed evilly. 'The Chosen one is probably here. All I have to do it find her.' He raised his hand and an ugly monster appeared, down on one knee.

"You summoned me, your greatness?" he kept his head down.

"Yes. I have detected a large amount of energy. Abnormal energy, exactly what we're looking for. I want you to go and bring me back what I need!" the cloaked man's voice boomed through the dark, desolate room. The monster bowed and disappeared.

Back at the party, everyone was watching The Incredibles. During the movie, Raye sat straight up. She, being a priestess, sensed something.

"Guys, I sense something evil. Hurry transform." (AN: Sorry I didn't put this in here before, but during the arcade, where Ashley was talking about her childhood, she revealed herself as Sailor Earth.) Following Raye's sensing, everyone raced toward where she felt the strongest vibes. They didn't have to go very far. Across the street, the Scouts and TM (Tuxedo Mask for future references.) found the same monster (from before) attacking the trees, water, and everything…but the civilians.

"That's weird. He's not attacking the people." Sailor Mercury noticed as she analyzed the scene with her mini computer.

"Looks like he's looking for something." Sailor Jupiter walked closer. The monster turned to look at them.

"Ah….i fell the energy coming from you. Now, all I need is the Chosen One!" he charged. Everyone was ready to attack. The monster shot spikes at everyone. Everyone had jumped out of the way with ease.

"He doesn't seem to be trying. Looks like he's trying to look for something." Sailor Earth powered up for an attack. As she held out her hand, a spiked whip materialized in her hand.

"Earth Deadly Earthquake!" she cracked the whip against the ground and the ground split, with the monster falling into the pit, and the ground closing up again. Sailor Earth collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Everyone ran up to her. TM was the first one to get to her.

"Ashley! Wake up, please!" he lightly shook her. Cascade ran up to him.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, just a little tired. It's been awhile since she's used that attack." She shook her head, remembering old times.

"What do you mean, 'old times?' asked Sailor Venus.

The cloaked man smiled. 'So we have found our Chosen One. Now, to get her.' He smiled evilly.

End Chapter 3

AN: I'm a little rusty at this, so please don't be mad. I accept suggestions but please no flames. Chapter 4 should be up soon.


End file.
